


Fai il pane - 2

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Early Work, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Sembrava... felice.Ohno raramente si mostrava triste. Ma questo non voleva dire che palesasse una qualche forma di divertimento o di allegria.Quindi Nino fu più che sorpreso quando lo vide intento ad impastare insieme acqua e farina, con aria rilassata e con l’ombra di un sorriso che gli nasceva sul volto.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi





	Fai il pane - 2

Si era svegliato particolarmente di buon umore quella mattina.

Né lui né Ohno dovevano andare a lavoro, e non avevano niente in programma. Potevano rimanere tranquilli a casa, senza fare nulla, cosa che per Nino equivaleva più o meno al paradiso sulla terra.

Scese le scale, ancora assonnato. Vide Ohno seduto al tavolo della cucina, intento a bere silenziosamente del tè.

Sorrise, approfittando del fatto che lui non poteva vederlo.

Gli si avvicinò di soppiatto mettendogli le mani sulle spalle, con l’intento di coglierlo di sorpresa.

Ormai avrebbe dovuto conoscerlo abbastanza bene da sapere che era fatica sprecata: tentare di sorprendere Ohno, di spaventarlo, era qualcosa di praticamente impossibile.

“Ti sei svegliato presto” gli disse il più grande, con il solito tono di voce sommesso e a malapena comprensibile. Nino afferrò la tazza da cui l’altro stava bevendo e si sedette accanto a lui, annuendo contemporaneamente.

“Sì, non avevo voglia di rimanere a letto” gli spiegò, cominciando a sorseggiare la bevanda tiepida.

Per quanto si divertisse a provocarlo, la sua mancanza di reazioni tangibili arrivava al punto tale da esasperarlo.

Senza battere ciglio, di fatti, Ohno si alzò a prendere dell’altra acqua per mettere il tè in infusione. Normalmente Nino avrebbe sbuffato e l’avrebbe preso in giro, dicendogli che avrebbe dovuto mostrare un po’ più di carattere.

Ma non quella mattina. Non aveva voglia di lasciarsi andare alla sua puntigliosità, né di intraprendere uno di quei litigi in cui, a conti fatti, litigava da solo.

Si limitò a continuare ad osservarlo, divertendosi solo a stuzzicarlo con il piede sulla gamba. Lo vide sorridere, e non poté fare a meno di ricambiare.

Vagò con lo sguardo per la cucina, mentre pensava a come potessero passare la giornata.

All’improvviso, fu folgorato da un’idea.

Tornò a guardare Ohno, con un’aria che non prometteva assolutamente nulla di buono.

<>o<>o<>o<>

Lo guardava, con aria assorta.

Sembrava... felice.

Ohno raramente si mostrava triste. Ma questo non voleva dire che palesasse una qualche forma di divertimento o di allegria.

Quindi Nino fu più che sorpreso quando lo vide intento ad impastare insieme acqua e farina, con aria rilassata e con l’ombra di un sorriso che gli nasceva sul volto.

Gli piaceva. Probabilmente non l’avrebbe mai mostrato apertamente, ma amava quando Ohno sorrideva in quel modo. Significava che era sereno, che stava facendo qualcosa che gli piaceva, che era... felice, semplicemente.

Non aveva pensato di ottenere un risultato simile con una richiesta così semplice come “Fai il pane?”, ma era felice di averlo fatto.

Cercò di mantenere il suo solito contegno quando il ragazzo rivolse l’attenzione su di lui; lo prese velatamente in giro, com’era solito fare per stemperare un imbarazzo che avrebbe _detestato_ dover mostrare.

E lasciò anche che lo prendesse in giro a sua volta per il suo tentativo di far lievitare più velocemente la pasta, solo perché quel giorno andava bene che fosse così: niente giochetti inutili, niente lotta (peraltro impari) per prevaricare, niente commenti acidi e niente facile ironia... o almeno non troppa.

Erano solo loro due, in un’atmosfera magicamente familiare che faceva sentire Nino davvero a casa, in un modo in cui riusciva a sentirsi soltanto quando era con Ohno, quando si dedicavano a quelle piccole cose di cui spesso la vita che conducevano li privava.

Rimasero seduti al tavolo, in silenzio. Nino continuava ad osservare la ciotola con dentro la pasta del pane, ed Ohno di contro fissava lui, senza mai smettere di sorridere, in un modo che normalmente avrebbe infastidito il più piccolo.

Quest’ultimo improvvisamente allungò un braccio, afferrando la mano di Ohno e cominciando a giocherellarci, sovrappensiero.

Percorse con i polpastrelli il contorno delle dita, seguì il tracciato delle vene sul dorso, sorridendo di tanto in tanto per il contrasto fra la sua pelle lattea e quella _troppo_ scura dell’altro.

“Ti diverti?” chiese Ohno con un ghigno, invertendo la situazione e afferrandogli la mano. Nino sorrise ed annuì, deciso.

“Immensamente” rispose, per poi fare una smorfia quando vide l’altro confrontare la sua mano con la propria. La ritrasse velocemente, con sguardo quasi disgustato.

“Sono minuscole” si giustificò, facendo scoppiare Ohno a ridere. Quest’ultimo si alzò, andando dietro la sedia e cingendogli le spalle con le braccia.

“A me piacciono” gli mormorò vicino all’orecchio, per poi posargli dolcemente le labbra sulla linea della mascella.

“Se lo dici tu” bofonchiò Nino, fingendo un fastidio che in realtà non provava.

Non poteva provare fastidio, non in quel momento.

Non quando sentiva Ohno così vicino, in ogni senso. Non quando sentiva di amarlo _così_ tanto.

Non quando immaginava che, visti da occhi esterni, loro due sembrassero davvero una famiglia.

<>o<>o<>o<>

“Non è male” disse ad Ohno, che lo fissava con aria speranzosa, e anche vagamente angosciata.

Gli venne voglia di fare dell’ironia su quanto l’ansia fosse totalmente fuori luogo, ma scelse di tacere, per quieto vivere.

Il pane era _davvero_ buono.

Come tutto quello in cui Ohno s’impegnava, portava con sé un po’ della passione che il ragazzo aveva messo nel prepararlo.

Una passione che Nino in fondo non comprendeva, ma di cui apprezzava i risultati.

Non si sbilanciò troppo, per quel suo sadismo innato che lo portava a tenere Ohno sulle spine fino all’ultimo.

Sorrise sulle sue labbra quando queste si posarono sulle sue.

Questo era quello che aveva sempre immaginato, sin da quando era bambino.

Una giornata di quella semplicità estrema, passata a divertirsi facendo qualcosa che poteva dirsi quasi quotidiano.

Tutte quelle cose che a lui erano sempre mancate.

Tornò in sé quando Ohno cominciò a parlare di un suo fantomatico futuro come panettiere, spingendolo via malamente.

Nino rimaneva sempre Nino, per quanto felice si potesse sentire.

Eppure, non smise nemmeno per un attimo di sorridere.


End file.
